


Shift

by Solkatt2410



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anxiety, Cookies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Other, dreamweaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solkatt2410/pseuds/Solkatt2410
Summary: RotG drabbles, mostly centered around Sandman and Pitch and how they appear to be two sides of the same coin. A little bit of Bunny and Jack and Jamie and Jack, too.





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a set of small drabbles that I needed to get out of my head after rewatching this movie for probably the seventh time. Time-stamped for your convenience, by Netflix's times. Warning for beginnings of an anxiety attack (Jack needs more hugs, okay?).

_0:46:40_

Sandy could feel the darkness eating away at him, irrational and all-consuming fear clawing its way through his golden imagination. Although it was burying him, he felt a deep-seated annoyance directed solely at Pitch. He glared up at the Nightmare King as the black sand swirled ever tighter around him, defiant in all his fear, yes, but so _irritated_ as well.

Pitch felt a stab of unease at the look of disgusted exasperation and annoyance Sandman gave him before closing his eyes and allowing the black sand to cover him completely, no longer fighting back. He could just as well have spoken directly into Pitch's mind, and Pitch was not entirely sure he had not, the message was so clear.

_“You bloody idiot. This is not the way.”_

* * *

 

_1:13:50_

Bunny's look of deep gratitude mingled with startled shock made Jack's smile soften that much more as it turned affectionate. In that moment, something between them shifted and resettled in a whole new way that felt _right._ It was _soft_ and _warm_ and _fond_.

* * *

 

_1:27:25_

Jack turned when Jamie called his name, his smile melting into abject terror as Jamie ran at him. His heart was beating so hard and his breath was so short, it felt like he was drowning all over again.

 _He's going to go right through me, **again**!_ _No, please, stop!_

Then Jamie smacked into him so hard he slid back a little on the ice and oh. _Oh!_

It took him a few heartbeats to get his bearings back, then his terror melted into relief so breathless he was surprised he remained standing. Jack knelt down to hug the kid back, murmuring reassurances as his heart soared.

* * *

 

_-:-:-_

Sandy was unsurprised to find Pitch in his palace. He knew the shadow would come, had been waiting for him in fact. However, he was surprised at how long it had taken the Nightmare to appear.

He was in a right sorry state too, a little crumpled nest of black tendrils that twitched and cried, shying away from both shadow and light. Reaching out to the small ball of darkness, Pitch snarled at him, but Sandy had always been the light to his darkness, long before anyone else was in the picture. He cocooned the Nightmare in light, and although it may seem cruel, he knew it was the only way as Pitch Black shrunk to nothing, away and away, until only one thing remained.

A tiny piece of pure nothing that Sandy carefully left under a dome of his own sand, in complete darkness. Pitch black, if you will.

Sandy set his mind to other tasks, weaving dreamsand to create the most diverse of dreams, with a soft smile of joy and content. It took a few days, although for him it was a near endless night of dreams and golden sand as the sun rose and set on each side of the globe and children slept, but then the dome of bright light collapsed in a soft woosh of sand rushing down.

Again, he was unsurpised when black dust swirled to join his own gold in an endless game of tick that he loved as much as he loved weaving dreams.

The Shadow was not in the shape of a human, many eyed and sharp toothed, but Sandy could be dust in the wind and glitter in the sun. He was fearless when the Nightmare King worked with him, balance as near perfect as they were capable of creating.

Butterflies danced around them as black disturb golden, and Pitch chuckled, a familiar hum that settled peacefully within the spirit weaving dreams. Black, sharp tendrils reached beyond, chasing golden threads, as a heavy presence formed at his back. Sandy leaned into the embrace, so very happy, and black claws shifted gently through his spiky hair, dislodging shimmering clouds of sand. Not a word of thanks was uttered, but gratitude nearly echoed in each little touch as he was encased but not confined neither smothered by tight black tendrils.

It felt like _home_ and _safety._ Like _love._ Like _belonging._

The insanity he had sensed, the power-hungry creature the Shadow had become, was entirely gone. Pitch was pure Black.

* * *

Jack did not seem surprised to find Pitch in his castle when he came to visit, merely tightened his hold on his staff and stared at Sandy for a long while, an eyebrow arched until the golden Dreamworker flashed a thumbs up as he shrugged.

“Whookay,” Jack drawled, walking closer, and Pitch eyed him, snarking,

“Have you never seen cookies?”

“Nah, I have, I've just never seen a nightmare in a pink apron with cookies,” Jack replied as he jumped off the ground and danced through the weave of dreams Sandy was making. Creatures of all kinds sprang up around him, clouds of butterflies, a giant sea turtle, a rolling ball and enormous tree that shot into the sky. Jack laughed, delighted.

“You're insufferable,” Pitch scoffed and Sandy poked him, frowning. “Oh, don't start.”

Sandy poked him again, staring meaningfully at him, and Pitch sighed defeatedly and held out the sheet covered in fresh, still steaming cookies.

“Cookies, Jack?”

Jack grinned.

“Oh, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more in the future, either if I rewatch the movie (again), or if people actually want to see domestic fluff between the Nightmare, Sandy and Jackie-boy. Please let me know if you liked it and thanks for reading <3


End file.
